The subject invention relates to paperboard cartons, and more particularly, to paperboard cartons which may be used to contain charcoal briquets and other products of granular nature such as seed, fertilizer, dog food etc. The most common form of containers for charcoal briquets and the like, take the form of heavy duty paper bags which exhibit several shortcomings in practice. For example, the bags must generally be ripped open in order to obtain access to the contents thereof, and thus, the bags are generally not reclosable. In addition, the fact that the entire top portion of the bag is ripped open, prevents the controlled pouring of the contents thereof, and thus, spillages often occur. Another shortcoming of the currently used heavy duty bags is that they are not very sturdy, and thus when stacked, tend to become damaged, and to leak the contents thereof.
Accordingly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide a heavy duty container for charcoal briquets and other granular material which includes an easy open, and reclosable pour spout.
It is another object of the subject invention to provide a heavy duty container for charcoal briquets and other granular material which is sturdy, easily stackable, and substantially sift proof.
It is a further object of the subject invention to provide a container having the above characteristics which may be constructed from a single piece of paperboard material and may be relatively cheaply manufactured.